An LED strip which consists of one or more flexible LED modules is known from the LINEARLight Flex range from the Osram GmbH company. Each LED module includes a strip-shaped flexible printed circuit board (“Flex strip” or “Flex board”) which is equipped on its front side with light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LED module may be constructed contiguously from standardized basic units, between which the LED module may be divided in order to thereby form correspondingly shorter LED modules. The LED modules may be connected mechanically and electrically to one another and also to a power supply by means of proprietary connectors, for example from the CONNECTSystem range from the Osram GmbH company. The power supply is configured as a separate, housed power supply unit, for example from the OPTOTRONIC range from the Osram GmbH company. The length of an individual, contiguous LED strip is limited because of a drop in the supply voltage as the distance from an infeed point increases.
It is disadvantageous here that the known power supply unit makes it more difficult to install the LED strip in particular on curved surfaces and/or is conspicuous in design terms in this situation.